


like ships in the night

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: safe harbor [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Five times Tim and Damian bang Dick at the same time, and one time they finally bang each other.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: safe harbor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969411
Comments: 18
Kudos: 298





	like ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my safe harbor verse- all you really need to know is that Dick's an omega and is with Jason, Tim, and Damian, who are all alphas!

The first time it happens is Jason’s fault.

It’s not like Tim had been trying to walk in on him and Dick, they’d just been in the middle of the living room. But once he saw them, it was awfully hard to tear his eyes away. He would’ve just watched and jerked off to the memory later, but Jason had other ideas, calling him over.

Anyway, it’s completely Jason’s fault that Tim ends up flat on his back on the couch with Dick over him and Jason behind Dick, pinning Tim’s legs together with his knees as they both sink deep inside Dick’s holes. It’s one of the most intense things that has ever happened to Tim’s cock, feeling the way Dick stretches around the two of them, feeling Jason’s cock push into his own, and Tim’s completely losing his mind with how good it feels from the first little thrust.

“Fuck,” Jason growls. “Dami, c’mon-”

And then Damian comes next to him to fuck Dick’s mouth. Dick braces one arm on Tim’s chest, twisting to the side so Damian can grab his hair and shove his cock down his throat.

The thing is, you might think Tim would be so wrapped up in the way Dick’s cunt feels that he wouldn’t be able to notice anything else. But Tim is very aware that Damian’s cock is inches from his face.

He’s not- looking, exactly. But there’s no other way for Damian to get in Dick’s mouth without pushing up into Tim’s space, bracing a knee on the couch for leverage and pushing his leg tight up against Tim’s shoulder. And from where he’s lying, Tim has a close up view of Damian’s thick, dark cock as he pulls it out of his jeans and feeds it to Dick, pushing every inch into his mouth.

“So fucking good, Dickie.” Jason is saying. “Fucking _take_ it, such a perfect bitch for us.”

Tim fucks up into Dick’s cunt, making him take it. The three of them start absolutely wrecking Dick, making him whimper and moan around Damian’s cock, and it’s so incredible, both the way it feels and the way Dick just falls apart between them.

Tim tries to keep his eyes on Dick, or up to the ceiling or something, but it’s absolutely mesmerizing, watching Damian’s cock thrust past Dick’s lips, watching the way Damian’s hips work. This close, Damian’s scent is thick and heavy, the musk coming from between his legs filling Tim’s nose. It should be off-putting, the smell of another alpha. Instead, it’s delicious, one of the best things Tim’s ever smelled.

Damian might be pressed against Tim’s body, but he keeps his hands to himself or in Dick’s hair, and Tim does the same, one arm trapped between his side and Damian’s leg, his free hand coming up to pet Dick’s side. Still, Tim can feel it as Damian moves against him, hear the little hitches of his breath as Dick swallows around his cock.

“You like that, don’t you baby,” Jason almost snarls. “Like being so fucking full? Want us to fucking break you? Gonna take all three of our knots, baby. Gonna knot you up so good- _fuck!_ ”

Tim feels it as Jason comes, his knot blowing wide and pushing into Tim’s own cock, and that’s it, Tim can’t stand it, grinding into Dick’s cunt frantically.

“Dick,” Tim growls out. “Fuck, Dick!” Tim closes his eyes as he comes, flooding into Dick’s perfect hot cunt. It’s almost painful, the way his and Jason’s knots are fighting for space inside of Dick’s tight body, so intense and so fucking good.

“Make Dami come,” Jason tells Dick, and Dick whines in response. “C’mon, pretty bird, take Dami’s knot, and then we’ll let you come.”

When Damian comes, he curses in Arabic and lets out the most gorgeous growl, grabbing tightly to Dick’s hair and holding him down on his knot, and Tim can’t help but watch. He opens his eyes just in time to see the way Damian falls apart, shaking and growling as he spills deep down Dick’s throat.

When Tim jerks off thinking about it later, he thinks it must be the memory of Dick taking three knots that gets him off so hard. Not learning the way that Damian smells while he fucks, the way his body moves, the way he snarls as he comes. Definitely not that.

**…**

The second time is all Dick.

Not that Tim can really fault him for this one. Dick’s in heat, wrung out and needy, and none of them could ever deny Dick anything he wants when he’s all heated up. They usually take turns with him, each of them taking shifts in the nest with Dick and outside guarding the door, making sure the manor stays safe. But this time, Jason’s not at home, cause he had to run out to help the other bats. Tim almost feels sorry for the bad guys that are gonna have to deal with the Red Hood after dragging him away from their omega while he’s in heat. And Damian fell asleep in Dick’s nest, absolutely exhausted from the fight they’d been in. Which left Tim with Dick.

Tim’s got Dick in his lap, four fingers deep in Dick’s cunt. He holds his hand still, just keeping Dick nice and full, giving him soft kisses, gentle licks at his neck. Dick always loves having something inside him, and they all try to keep him full as often as they can. Heat makes it even worse, makes him hate being empty for even a second. Dick rocks in Tim’s arms, so desperate like this, and Tim loves to watch him lose control and take what he needs.

There’s a growl rising up from behind Dick that means Damian must be awake again. Tim pulls off of Dick’s mouth and snarls right back, arm tightening around Dick. Okay, maybe not his most rational, level-headed moment, but it’s hard not to get possessive when Dick’s in heat, smelling so sweet and ripe, feeling so hot and dripping wet on Tim’s fingers.

Damian tenses, baring his teeth, poising to spring.

Dick rolls his eyes at them. “Now, now,” Dick scolds. “Behave, you two.”

Tim flushes, drops his challenging glare. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Damian doesn’t apologize, but he swallows and averts his gaze, putting his teeth away.

Dick starts to push himself up and down on Tim’s fingers and averting his attention completely from Damian’s little hissy fit. Dick starts to whimper, really fucking himself on Tim’s hand.

“You okay there?” Tim asks.

Dick shakes his head. “Need more.”

“Okay, we got you,” Tim tells him, stroking his back gently. Off to the side, Damian’s got his hand fisted in the covers, holding tight to the blankets like it’s an effort to stay still.

“Can you,” Dick starts to ask, then cuts himself off with a sharp noise.

“What do you need, Dickie?” Tim asks softly.

Dick bites his lip, rocks onto Tim’s hand. “Can you boys play nice?”

Tim opens his mouth to say that _he_ can, that it’s not him who’s getting all snippy and territorial and growling for no reason, but Damian speaks first.

“Anything you want, Richard.” Damian says it like it’s a vow, solemn and serious, full of raw truth. And, well. It’s not like Tim feels any differently, like he wouldn’t do anything to make Dick happy.

“Want you both inside me,” Dick says, and _oh_ , Tim really should have seen that coming. A low rumble of interest and arousal starts in his chest and slips out before he can stop it, remembering the way it felt when he and Jason were inside him at the same time.

Damian’s expression is hard to read. But there’s definitely a spike of arousal in his scent as he nods.

Dick stills his movements. He reaches his hand down to his cunt, gathering up some slick, then moves his fingers back to his ass, starts working himself open. Tim feels Dick’s fingers against his own, feels the pressure through Dick’s walls. He doesn’t take his fingers out of Dick’s cunt, just holds them there, keeping his hole nice and full.

Dick gasps a little, starting to rock his hips again. “I’m ready.”

Tim doesn’t doubt that, knows that heat keeps Dick’s body all pliant and relaxed. “How-?” Tim starts, not sure how best to do this.

In answer, Dick pulls off Tim’s fingers and crawls out of his lap. Tim’s hands twitch, instinctively wanting to prevent him from leaving, but he manages to keep the urge to himself. Dick crawls over to Damian and damn near pounces, pushing Damian onto his back. Damian growls, but lets himself be shoved down, reaching up to pull Dick down onto his cock. Dick settles down on him, breath hitching, then lays down chest-to-chest with Damian, pushing his ass out.

Dick cranes his neck behind him to look at Tim. “C’mere, baby bird.” He sounds half wrecked already, desperate to be even fuller than he already is.

Tim crawls over, gets behind him. It’s a bit awkward, trying to navigate Damian’s legs. He ends up sort of straddling one, one of his knees on the outside of Damian’s legs and one on the inside. Dick whines insistently, trying to get him to hurry up, and Tim obliges, grabs Dick’s hips, lines himself up with Dick’s ass, and sinks inside.

It’s just as overwhelming and delicious as Tim remembers, impossibly tight and hot, and his hips start moving without his volition, jerking into Dick’s perfect ass. Damian’s growl is back, but this time it’s lost its territorial edge, is full of happy-alpha, proud-alpha, lusty-alpha. Tim can’t help but agree, his own growl building deep in his chest, a noise of pure satisfaction with their perfect omega. Dick whines and whimpers, clearly overcome with sensation at being so full, so stretched.

Damian starts to move his hips, rocking up into Dick’s cunt. Tim feels Damian’s cock sliding against his own through Dick’s walls, and fuck, that’s hot, is that supposed to be that hot? It sort of fucks up Tim’s rhythm at first, but he adjusts, and soon he and Damian are moving in time with each other.

From this angle, Tim can see Damian’s face, which is twisted in pleasure, eyes closed. One of his arms is wrapped around Dick’s back, keeping Dick pressed tight into his chest. The other is fisted into the blankets again, clenching hard like he needs something to hold onto. Dick lets out little noises of pleasure with every hard thrust they give him, like they’re fucking the noises out of him. Tim’s own fingers dig deeper into Dick’s hips as they all move together, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Please,” Dick whines. “Please give me your knots, wanna be _full_ , wanna take it, please-”

Damian comes first, baring his teeth in a growl and pushing his hips up hard enough to jostle Tim. His knot grows fast, forcing Dick’s cunt open, and Tim can feel it pushing up against his own half-blown knot. He can feel the way Damian’s cock pulses as he comes, pumping Dick full, and it’s not long before Tim’s coming too, his knot sticking in Dick’s ass as he slumps over Dick’s back, overcome with pleasure.

Dick lets out a pleased, happy whine, finally full, finally sated. Tim rubs his hip gently, soothing. “Better?”

“So much better,” Dick mumbles into Damian’s shoulder. “Feels so full, so big.”

Tim huffs out a little laugh. “Good.”

His gaze falls back to Damian’s face. He looks beautiful like this, eyes gently closed, all blissed out, still breathing heavy from his orgasm. Damian’s eyes flutter open like he can feel Tim’s gaze on him, and Tim averts his eyes quickly.

They stay tied like that for a long time. It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, but it’s more than worth it to make Dick this happy. Not to mention the incredible way it feels, having his knot locked tight together with Damian’s. But it’s not like they’re going to make a habit of it. It’s just heat, after all.

**…**

The third time is clearly all because of Ivy.

She manages to blast all three of them with pollen before slipping away, and it’s all they can do to make it back to the batmobile before they completely lose their minds.

Tim yanks the door open and crawls into the backseat, pulling the others with him. Damian manages to shut the door behind them, thank god, and then they’re both growling, frantically scrabbling at Dick’s Nightwing suit.

The back of a car is maybe the least comfortable place in the world for three people to have sex. Tim can barely move without banging his head on the ceiling, and he’s all twisted and cramped, trying to free his achingly hard cock from beneath layers of armor.

Dick is whining and desperate, and the car quickly fills up with the scent of his slick, the heady scent of an omega that needs to be mounted and bred. Tim and Damian trap Dick between them facing toward Tim. Their eyes meet for a second and it’s clear they have the same idea, moving in tandem. Dick finally gets his suit open and Tim pushes two fingers into his soaking wet, waiting cunt. Damian does the same, pushing his own fingers in next to Tim’s.

Dick lets out a little cry, fucking their fingers. Dimly, Tim’s aware of the batmobile starting to move, taking them back to the cave, and he hears Bruce’s growl in his ear, saying something over the coms about following Ivy’s trail. But he’s much more preoccupied with the way Dick’s trying to get his hands on them, the way he’s squeezing down hard on their fingers, the ache of Tim’s cock, straining in his suit.

Tim manages to pull his cock free with a fumbling hand and gets Dick’s hand on it, growling in sweet relief at Dick’s touch. Damian manages the same, pulling Dick’s other hand back so he can fuck into Dick’s fist.

“More,” Dick gasps. “Need more, I need-”

Tim adds his other two fingers to Dick’s cunt. “We’ve got you, Dickie,” Tim rasps out, fucking his cock into Dick’s hand. “Fuck, shit-”

Damian gives a dark, low growl and pushes two more fingers in as well, filling Dick up. “We have you,” Damian rumbles. Tim feels his fingers rub against Damian’s inside of Dick’s cunt. It’s an odd feeling, a slight friction that’s not usually there. Different than touching hands normally would be, but still unmistakably Damian’s fingers, Damian’s hand.

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me!” Dick lets out a cry and falls backward into Damian’s lap. Tim has no choice but to go with him, pushing up close into Damian’s space. Their legs all tangle together as Dick ends up pressed between Tim and Damian, and Tim feels himself leaning on Dick, who’s in turn leaning back against Damian. Damian’s scent hangs thick in the enclosed space, musky with arousal and protective-alpha, and this close Tim can feel the rumbling growls bubbling up from his throat.

There’s no way to avoid touching Damian, Tim’s legs up against Damian’s legs, bracing a hand on Damian’s shoulder. At least Damian doesn’t seem to mind, doesn’t throw him off. Damian’s face is inches away from Tim’s own. He’s close enough that Tim could reach out and lick him, Tim thinks.

And okay, wow, where did _that_ come from. Tim keeps working his fingers in Dick’s cunt, moving in time with Damian to give Dick the fucking he needs. He keeps moving his hips, fucking Dick’s hand, frantically chasing his own pleasure, driven to desperation by the pollen.

But then Tim catches Damian’s eyes.

And Damian. He doesn’t look away.

His eyes are slightly glazed over from the pollen, but there’s a dark flash in them, something hot and full of fire. Damian holds Tim’s gaze steady, his boring into him like he’s seeing into his soul. Inside of Dick’s cunt, their fingers move in time, working together to get Dick off, hands pressed together. Tim wonders what it’d be like to touch Damian, to kiss him. To wrap his hand around Damian’s cock the way Dick’s doing now.

Tim swears and comes hard, knot filling up Dick’s hand, spilling come all over their suits, all over the seat of the batmobile. Dick follows quickly, whimpering and grinding up against Tim, squeezing hard on their fingers.

Tim has to close his eyes when he comes. When he opens them, Damian’s still looking at him. His face is full of lust, of course, from the pollen. And there’s something else, something Tim might be able to place if he weren’t so fucked up on sex drugs.

Damian starts moving in jerky, erratic motions, and then he’s gone too, knotting Dick’s hand with a snarl. His face contorts, and it’s just as glorious as it was before, watching Damian come apart in pleasure, and Tim doesn’t even try to look away from his face this time.

The pollen doesn’t exactly let them relax and take a break, keeps them going at it. They roll into the batcave still all tangled up, hands still on each other, rocking madly. Alfred’s voice comes over the speakers, letting them know he’s going to sedate them, before there’s a hiss and the car fills with gas.

By the time Tim wakes up, the pollen’s worn off, and he can think straight again. It was just sex pollen, making him wild, making him think things he normally never would have. Right?

But Tim remembers Damian’s musky scent, and the fire in his eyes as they all came together, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, that’s not entirely true.

**…**

The fourth time… well. Tim’s not quite sure who to blame this one on. Maybe Steph, for dropping him off at the manor at the exact wrong moment. Maybe Dick, for noticing that Tim’s walked in on them and catching his eye.

Jason might tease him for being a voyeur, but it’s not like Tim tries to creep on the others. It’s just, they all fuck Dick all over the house. Sometimes they walk in on each other. Usually, it’s not a big deal, they just do whatever they need to and walk back out again. Usually.

This time, Tim doesn’t want to walk back out again. Damian’s got Dick on all fours in the middle of the library, both of them completely naked. It’s hot as sin, the way Dick’s back is arched in a perfect bow. The way Damian’s pounding into him like he can’t keep himself off Dick, like he needs it to breathe.

Tim’s around a corner, where they can’t immediately see him. He should go. He should keep walking, ignore them and move on.

Tim stays where he is, eyes glued to the scene unfolding in front of him. Okay, so maybe he does like to watch, but he doesn’t think anyone could blame him, not when _this_ is what he’s watching.

Dick’s resting on his forearms, head pressed into the ground. Damian’s on his knees behind him, hands gripping Dick’s hips, fucking into Dick steadily. Tim’s not sure where to look, torn between the expression of bliss on Dick’s face, the worshipful one on Damian’s. The place where their bodies are joined, where Damian’s cock is disappearing into Dick’s cunt. The way Damian’s muscles flex and tense, rippling as he moves, strong and powerful. Dick’s cock, hanging hard and red between his legs, swinging back and forth as Damian fucks him.

“Dami,” Dick is saying. “Fuck, yes, Dami, so good.”

Damian lets out a pleased growl in response, petting Dick’s side.

And then, all at once, Dick lifts his head and meets Tim’s eyes.

Tim’s frozen in place, not sure what to do at this point. But Dick seems to, because he lets out a whine. It’s an invitation, calling an alpha to take care of him.

The noise makes Damian look over, of course, and see Tim standing there, clearly watching him. Tim’s expecting Damian to growl out a challenge, warning him off. Damian’s always been a little possessive over Dick. And they might be on good terms now, but that doesn’t make them close, exactly.

But Damian doesn’t snarl or posture, just slows his pace inside of Dick, coming to a pause. Damian cocks his head, just looking at Tim, waiting to see what Tim will do. There’s a long moment.

And then Damian lets out another pleased alpha rumble, seconding Dick’s invitation.

Tim crosses the room so fast he may as well have teleported. Damian smirks at him, and Dick grins, pushing himself up.

“Fuck my mouth, Timmy, c’mon,” Dick says, balancing himself on his hands so Tim hand

Tim swallows hard, pulling his cock out of his pants and dropping to his knees so his crotch is level with Dick’s face. “That what you want, Dickie? Wanna take it from both ends?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick says breathlessly, “give it to me,” at the same time as Damian says, “You know he does,” voice rough and dark.

Dick tilts his head up and opens his mouth, and Tim pushes his cock past Dick’s waiting lips, into his warm, wet mouth, down his throat.

Damian starts moving again. The thing about being in this position is that every time Damian slams his hips into Dick’s ass, making him rock forward with momentum, it pushes Dick further onto Tim’s cock. Tim lets out a little gasp as Dick’s shoved down on him, swallowing around him, and Damian gives another little smirk.

Well. Two can play that game.

Tim grabs hold of Dick’s shoulder and thrusts down his throat, shoving Dick’s body back onto Damian’s cock.

Damian lets out a noise, eyes fluttering closed. Tim raises one eyebrow, a silent challenge. Damian grins, all devious, as if to say _you’re on_ , and Tim grins back.

They fuck into Dick harder then, pushing him between them, each trying to catch the other off guard. Tim manages to make Damian lose his rhythm and grins breathlessly. In return, Damian snaps his hips and makes Tim let out a raw noise, then gives him a smug, satisfied look. Dick makes choked little noises between them, whining in pleasure, trapped between the two alphas.

Somehow, he and Damian fall into time together, so Tim moves forward as Damian moves back, keeping their cocks deep inside Dick. It’s like they’re using Dick’s body to fuck each other, Tim thinks, and then he’s gone, coming with a loud growl, knotting Dick’s mouth and spilling come down his throat. Dick and Damian follow soon after, Dick tensing and whining around Tim’s knot as he comes all over the floor, and Damian shuddering all over, grabbing tight onto Dick.

Tim finds his voice first, still panting heavily. “So good for us, Dick. You were amazing, holy shit.” He tangles his fingers in Dick’s hair, rubbing at his head.

Damian gives a satisfied rumble, stroking Dick’s back soothingly. “You were absolutely incredible, Richard. You always are.”

Dick gives little happy whines, wriggling under the attention, purring in pure contentment. They pet and praise Dick the whole time they’re tied together, heaping love and affection on him. Tim and Damian look up at each other and grin breathlessly. They let out these little huffing laughs, hearts still racing, the kind that say _holy shit, did we really just do that? That was fucking amazing._ It’s a really good kind of laugh.

**…**

By the fifth time, Tim is running out of other people to blame.

He and Dick are going at it in the cave. Pretty par for the course for them, with how much time Tim spends down there. There’s some weeks Tim barely comes up for air, except when Dick comes and drags him off to fuck him and coax him into eating something besides coffee.

So Tim’s leaning back against one of the walls, arms hooked under Dick’s knees, bouncing Dick up and down on his cock. And then he sees Damian standing by the batcomputer. He’s watching them hungrily, like he wants to take a bite out of something. It’s an extremely good look on him. Tim raises his eyebrows, as if to say _Well? You coming?_

One side of Damian’s mouth quirks up in a smile, and he stalks towards them.

Here’s the thing. Tim isn’t bent. Really, he isn’t. He’s always liked omegas, has never been anything but completely happy with Dick. How could he not be? Dick Grayson is a force of nature, and Tim would have to be a real idiot not to love him. So he’s not sure which part is weirder: the part where he maybe sort of wants another alpha, or the part where that alpha is _Damian,_ of all freaking people. But he can’t deny the rush that runs through him when Damian pulls his cock out of his pants, or how excited Tim is at the thought of getting to feel Damian’s cock against his own inside of Dick again.

Tim leans in close to Dick’s ear. “Dickie, Dami’s come to play with us.”

Dick moans, squeezing down on Tim’s cock, and Tim grins. “You like that, don’t you, Dickiebird? Love it when you can get us in two of your holes at once.”

“Yes,” Dick gasps, leveraging himself up and down on Tim- an impressive feat of strength and balance, but he makes it look easy. “Love it. Dami, please? Come fuck me?”

Damian steps up behind Dick, fisting his cock with one hand, the other trailing between Dick’s legs. He leans forward and presses kisses to Dick’s shoulder, to the crook of his neck. “Then we will give it to you,” Damian murmurs into Dick’s skin.

Tim shifts his legs, bracing himself against the wall and leaning back, holding still inside of Dick so Damian can prep him. Damian’s fingers slip between the folds of Dick’s cunt, gathering up his slick. His fingertip bumps into the base of Tim’s cock, the briefest, most feather-light accidental touch. It makes Tim’s cock twitch, makes him bite his lip to keep from making a truly embarrassing noise.

Damian works his fingers into Dick, and Tim takes deep breaths, holding onto Dick. It’s such a tease, the way he can feel Damian’s fingers moving up against his cock through the wall of Dick’s cunt. It’s pressure and movement, but not enough, not nearly enough, and Tim fights to stay still, to let Damian ease Dick open.

“Dami please,” Dick whines finally. “Dami, I’m ready, c’mon please-”

Damian growls, pulling his fingers out. He presses his chest up against Dick’s back and slides his cock into Dick’s ass.

God, it’s even better than Tim remembers. It’s all tight heat and pressure, and so damn perfect he can hardly stand it. Tim feels Damian’s cock again, moving inside Dick’s ass, pushing against his own. Tim wonders what it’d be like to rut their cocks together, to feel Damian’s heat right up against him.

“God, yes,” Dick says, gasping and moaning. “Fuck, feels so good.”

Damian lets out a dark purr of a growl. He wraps his arms around Dick’s front, taking some of his weight, and licks at the back of Dick’s neck again. “You love this, don’t you? Love taking both of us.”

“Yes,” Dick chokes out, rocking up and down on them. “I love it when you both take me, it feels so fucking good.”

Damian looks up at Tim and grins wickedly, full of satisfaction at the way they’re making Dick fall apart.

God, Tim wants to kiss him. He thinks that maybe, if his hands weren’t so busy holding Dick up, he’d do it right then, reach out and grab Damian and crash their mouths together.

Damian shifts them then, stepping forward. It pushes Tim hard into the wall, pinning him there, shoves Dick slightly over his shoulder. Traps Damian’s arms between Dick and Tim, makes it so Damian’s face is barely inches away from Tim’s own. The combined weight of their bodies pushing against him makes it nearly impossible for Tim to move. His hips still buck up into Dick, but otherwise it’s all he can do to stay standing, stay braced against the wall. Tim’s nose is full of the smell of them, of Dick’s sweet omega scent and the slick from his cunt, of Damian’s musky alpha pheromones and the rich, dark scent of his arousal. It’s the best thing Tim’s ever smelled, the way Dick and Damian’s scents mix together, the way they play off each other.

Damian growls again, pushes deep inside of Dick’s ass, and starts grinding. He’s getting close, his knot growing big. Tim’s getting close too, and he pulls Dick down onto him, pushes deep inside him. They come at the same time, growling and moaning as they fill Dick up full to bursting. Dick whimpers and screams and takes it, his cock twitching against Tim’s stomach as he comes all over their knots.

Afterward, Dick slumps over, going boneless between them. Damian catches him, holds Dick up in his arms. They shuffle away from the wall slightly, enough for Dick to wrap his legs around Tim, letting Tim let go of his legs.

Damian nuzzles his head into the crook of Dick’s neck. “So good,” he purrs. “Take us so well, my love.”

Tim finds his voice, reaches up to brush Dick’s hair out of his face, pet his head. “So good, Dickie,” Tim echoes. “You’re so good.” His other arm wraps around Dick’s midsection, sliding between Dick’s back and Damian’s stomach, feeling both of them, warm and steady and a bit sweaty.

Dick makes a happy noise, gives a worn out smile. “Fuck, I love it when you two team up on me. It’s always so good.” Always, like this is something the three of them do all the time.

But Damian is purring, and nodding, and yeah, this should be something the three of them do _all_ the time.

**…**

The first time it happens, it happens like this.

Tim’s sitting at the batcomputer again. He’s not really sure how long he’s been down there, swimming through code, staring at screens.

There’s a _click_ as a cup of coffee is set down next to Tim’s elbow.

He blinks at it for a second, processing the fact that yes, that’s a hot cup of coffee, and yes, it’s definitely sitting there. Then he looks up to see where it came from.

Damian’s leaning against the desk, looking dryly amused, the tiniest of smiles playing at the corners of his mouth. “If you are that out of it, maybe I shouldn’t give you any more caffeine. I can just take that-” and he reaches for the coffee.

“No, don’t do that,” Tim says quickly, snatching the mug and cradling it in his hands. Damian lets his hand fall back, face still full of amusement. Tim ignores it and takes a long drink of the coffee.

It’s perfect. Not like Tim ever turns his nose up at coffee, but this is perfect, just the right strength, the right temperature, hot but not too hot. It’s just really, really good coffee, and Tim makes a pleased noise, humming around the coffee mug.

There’s a small inhale from Damian, and Tim looks up, blushing. Right. Probably shouldn’t be moaning into his coffee cup.

“Thanks,” Tim says. It doesn’t feel like enough, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

Damian tilts his head to the side, considering, gives him a nod. Tim takes another sip of the coffee, clutching at it, wanting something to do with his hands. Damian doesn’t say anything, doesn’t give a reason for bringing him coffee, for continuing to stand there. He just lets his gaze drift off into the middle distance, away into the cave, leans an elbow down onto the desk. Tim turns the chair away from the computer, letting his eyes rest, sipping on his coffee. It’s a comfortable silence, just the two of them breathing, keeping company. It’s nice, a little break from everything.

Eventually, Tim finishes the coffee. He knocks the last of it back and goes to turn back to his work, reaching to set the mug back on the side.

“Let me-” Damian starts, reaching for the mug, and he catches it while it’s still in Tim’s hands, wrapping his fingers over Tim’s.

They go still, sort of frozen in place, hands tangled up together on the mug. Tim looks up at Damian, and Damian looks back. It’s like burning, the feeling of Damian’s hand, and Tim feels his heartbeat start to pick up.

“Dami,” Tim starts, having absolutely no idea how he’s going to finish that sentence. “Damian, I.”

Damian’s eyes are dark and full of heat. “Tim.” His voice is rough and hoarse, sounding half-wrecked, and Tim can’t get over the way Damian holds his name in his mouth.

Tim moves, pushing himself up out of the chair, and Damian’s moving too, stepping towards him, closing the distance. The mug slips out of their grasp and shatters on the cave floor, and it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t even matter a little because Damian’s hands are on him and Tim’s clutching at the back of Damian’s shirt. They meet in a kiss that’s all teeth and tongue, growling into each other’s mouths, fierce and unyielding and so fucking perfect and nothing could matter less than the ceramic shards that scatter across the platform.

“Fuck,” Tim gasps into Damian’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Damian agrees, dark and full of growl, licking at Tim’s jaw, biting his lip. Tim rumbles and fucks his tongue into Damian’s mouth, bites at Damian’s lower lip and worries at it. Their bodies move against each other, rocking and grinding, seeking friction, and Tim can feel Damian’s cock pushing into his stomach just as surely as Damian can feel his own against his thigh.

Tim slides his hand under Damian’s shirt, feeling his hot skin under his fingers. He pulls back from Damian’s mouth, panting heavy. “Fuck, I need,” Tim gasps, breathless.

Damian growls and catches him in another kiss, and his hands start pulling at Tim’s waistband. Tim scrabbles at Damian’s fly, needing to touch him, needing to feel him. Damian’s cock is hot and heavy in his hand, and when Tim fists it loosely, Damian lets out a snarl, bucking into Tim’s hand.

Damian gets Tim’s cock out, and his hand is rough and strong and warm, twisting around Tim’s cock and making Tim growl, long and low and full of alpha possessiveness and lust.

“What do you want?” Damian rumbles into his ear. “Tell me.”

In response, Tim shifts, stepping forward, yanking Damian down by his shirt so their hips are on the same level. He lines their cocks up, pushing them together, and fuck, it’s so hot and good and Tim bucks hard, slipping off.

Damian growls in approval and wraps a hand around their cocks, lines them back up again. Tim brings his hand up too, presses it opposite Damian’s, fingertips brushing against Damian’s wrist. It’s a sweet, perfect friction, rubbing against Damian’s cock, their hands, hot and rough and wonderful.

Tim gasps and snarls as he gets close, and leans up to kiss Damian again. Damian grabs him, hauls him in, moans and growls and licks into his mouth.

“Dami,” Tim growls, fucking harder into Damian’s hand, bringing up his other hand to squeeze his knot where it’s starting to expand. Damian does the same, catching his own knot, still licking and biting into Tim’s mouth.

“Come for me,” Damian rumbles, and Tim does, swearing and snarling, fucking into Damian’s hand, his cock, bodies rocking together, pressed close. He shoots long, thick ropes of come all over them, over their joined hands, their cocks, their shirts, the cave floor, wave after wave of it pulsing through him.

Damian growls, and it’s still such a gorgeous sound, pleased and aroused, and Tim can feel the way he starts grinding into him in small movements, the tension building in him that means Damian’s about to come.

“Gonna come?” Tim says, low and filthy. “Come for me just like this, Damian, I know you want to, knot my hand, c’mon-”

Damian snarls, vicious and loud, coming so hard he shakes, absolutely drenching the two of them in his come. He trembles as his cock twitches through the aftershocks, shuddering up against Tim’s body.

Tim relaxes, leaning against Damian as Damian leans against the desk, still breathing heavy. Their hands and knots are all tied up together, all covered in hot alpha come. Tim feels his heart hammering as he comes down, still reeling.

A low wolf-whistle echoes through the quiet cave, accompanied by a long, slow clap.

Tim groans. “Dick, is that really necessary?”

“Yes it is, baby bird,” Dick calls out. “Because I totally fucking called it!”

Tim groans again, letting his head drop onto Damian’s shoulder. Damian just gives a low laugh, shoulders shaking, full of fond amusement.

“You realize he’s going to be completely insufferable about this,” Tim says.

“I do,” Damian says. He reaches to Tim’s face, gently tilts his head up to meet his eyes, a conspiratorial smirk playing on his lips. “I just think we can make ourselves at least as insufferable.”

Tim grins back and meets Damian in a kiss. It’s long, deep, and filthy, and just a hair obnoxious, enough to make Dick say “Jesus, you guys.”

And yeah, okay, this is a plan Tim can get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 
> 
> If you have ideas for this verse, I love to hear them!


End file.
